Death Note, Sayu
by karazy.katie
Summary: I always liked Sayu!  Make sure you read both chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sayu Yagami pulled out her key to the apartment and let herself in. She dropped her purse on the couch and sat down with a sigh.

"Tough day?" Asako asked as she walked in.

"Math test," Sayu replied, making a face, "Where's Nadashiko?"

"Date," Asako answered, opening the fridge, "Want something?"

"Just an onogiri, please." After Sayu ate her onogiri she went to her room, pulling out all her art materials. Sayu went to an art university, she wanted to write manga. She worked hard on her drawings, it was difficult to keep up with writing and drawing her manga book, school at the university, and working as a waitress. It was a sketch of a teenage boy, eating like a madman, and his sister had this comical surprised face. Sayu thought of her own brother, Light Yagami. Light had always been the genius, getting top grades. Then when he was done with highschool, he had started working on an investigation with their dad. Light and Sayu's dad had the Kira case, a highly important case. Sayu hadn't seen him for months, ever since their father had died. Sayu worked on her art a bit longer, her favorite Japanese music playing on her iPod.

The phone rang, and Sayu saw her mom's contact. "Hi, mama!" she answered, cheerfully.

"Sayu," Right away Sayu knew something was wrong, her mother was crying.

"What is it?" She asked, scared.

"Sayu, it's Light, it's Light, he-"

"What happened?"

"Light, he's, he's gone,"

"He's missing?"

"No, he...your brother...he d-d-" her mom couldn't finish speaking, she was crying too hard.

Sayu stood up on the spot, tears were in her eyes also.

"I'll be there in an hour, mama, it's okay, it's okay." Sayu pulled together anything she would need, and, crying, bolted out of her bedroom door, fumbling with the apartment door.

"What's wrong?" Asako asked, taking her eyes off her anime.

"Light, I think he- I think he-" But Sayu already had the door open, and was running out of the building to her car. She sped home, cursing her car, cursing the other cars, cursing the speed limit.

Her dad, then Light...No, this couldn't be happening!

But it was. They had a funeral for Light a week after. Sayu cried, harder than she ever had. She held Misa Amane, Light's girlfriend, and they cried together. Besides her brother being shot and killed, she was told that her brother had been Kira. Light had been found out, shortly before he died, so he would have been executed anyway. Sayu was so shocked, everyone was. He had been so kind to her, helped her do her homework back when she was still in a freshmen in highschool. Light had been a good person, Sayu was sure of it.

At the dinner Sayu talked to everyone who aproached her and answered them quickly. She didn't want to talk to anyone, so she went outside and sat on a bench.

"Sayu," Sayu looked up, Matsuada was there, he sat next to her. Matsuada had worked with Light and Sayu's dad on the Kira case. He had always been a nice guy, and had always gone after Sayu.

"Are you okay?"

Sayu sniffed, then said,"Not really."

"Me neither, I didn't want to believe he was Kira, even to the very end."

"I would never, ever, have guessed he was Kira. I didn't even know there was suspicion." Sayu brushed her dark hair back, now wasn't the best time to worry about how she looked.

"I'm going to miss him," Matsuada said, looking down. Sayu started crying, and Matsuada put his arm around her.

~~~~~

Ever since Light had died Sayu had felt sad. Now in art class, most of her drawings were sad, she didn't party as much, and lost most of her pep. So one day, when Sayu was feeling especially sad, she called two people she figured could help her. First, she called Misa Amane. There was no answer, Misa had a lot to do, however, keeping up with her modeling and all. Next she called Matsuada.  
>"Hello?" he answered. Sayu noted how his voice had never really gotten very deep.<br>"Hi, this is Sayu Yagami."  
>"Sayu! What's going on?" He sounded happy that she had called. Well, he had honestly had a thing for her.<br>"I was just wondering if maybe you and Misa could come have dinner with me on Friday, you know, so we can talk." She was sure he knew exactly why she wanted to talk to them.  
>"Sure! I get off at 4:30."<br>"How about 7:00, then?"  
>"Sounds great, is Misa-Misa coming?"<br>"Not sure, she didn't answer her phone."  
>"Ah, well, I hope it works out."<br>"Yeah, so most definitely, I'll see you on Friday at 7:00?"  
>"Definitely."<br>"Okay, talk to you later."  
>"Bye, Sayu."<p>

At around midnight Misa called back.  
>"Sayu, dear!" Misa said, happily.<br>"Hi, Misa!" Sayu was also happy to talk to Misa. She knew how much Misa had loved Light.  
>"What's up?"<br>"I was wondering if maybe you and Matsuada could meet me at a restaurant on Friday at 7:00."  
>"Ooh, so sorry Sayu, dear, Misa-Misa is very busy getting ready for a movie right now!"<br>"Oh, wow!"  
>"Thanks."<br>"Well, I'm sad you can't come to dinner."  
>"We must do that another time!"<br>"Of course, when you get time tell me."  
>"Misa will do! I gotta go now, have an after party!"<br>"Okay, bye Misa."

So she would just be going to dinner with Matsuada. Sayu was okay with that. At one time she would have been horrified by this, but now it didn't matter who she was seen with anyway. Just as long as she could talk freely with them, and she was pretty sure she could do that with Matsuada.

It was Friday, and Sayu was contemplating if she should wear something casual, or sort of dressy. She chose an in-between outfit, picked out a purse, fixed her hair, and pulled on some heels. Sayu drove to the restaurant and saw Matsuada standing right outside of the building.  
>"Matsuada!" Sayu said, walking towards him.<br>"Sayu," Matsuada said, looking her over, "You look great!"  
>"Oh, thanks, you too!"<br>"Is Misa coming?"  
>"No, she's in the process of making a movie right now."<br>"Oh, that's too bad, well, want to go inside?"  
>"Yeah." Sayu and Matsuada went inside and told the waiter to get a seat for two. As soon as they were seated at the table Matsuada asked,<br>"So what have you been doing recently?"  
>"Art school, work."<br>"How is the art coming along?"  
>"Well, I'm half way through my own manga book."<br>"Amazing, when you get it published, let me know."  
>"I will."<p>

Later, as they were getting up to leave, Sayu said,  
>"We should do this more often."<br>"Maybe we could have lunch on Wednesday, if your not busy," Matsuada offered,  
>"I'd like that."<br>"Great! See you, Sayu!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sayu got dressed for another dinner with Matsuada. For two months now, they had been going to dinners or lunches whenever they got a chance. As Sayu got ready, she thought about the countless times people had asked if they were going out. Sayu had always answered no, but now she wondered if she wanted to be in a relationship with him. The more she thought about it, she realized she did have some feelings for him.  
>On the way to dinner she noted her car making some odd noises, she realized it was due for a check up at the auto shop, but that wasn't important right now. Dinner was great, they were discussing all the crazy new technology. After the Japanese dinner, Sayu and Matsuada were parked next to each other, so they walked out together. Sayu got in quicker, and was already turning on her car when Matsuada was still trying to get his unlocked. Sayu turned the key, but her car wouldn't start. She tried again, and a third time, the car made a moaning noise, but wouldn't freaking run.<br>"Damn it," she muttered, excepting defeat. Matsuada was getting out of his car, Sayu got out of her car and he came up to her.  
>"Car problems?" he asked.<br>"I noticed a noise earlier, but I ignored it," Sayu said, irritably.  
>"Let me see if I can figure it out," Matsuada lifted up the hood and looked around for almost a half an hour, but he couldn't find the problem, "Can you get your auto shop to pick it up?"<br>"Uh, yeah, I'll find the number." It was another 45 minutes before a tow truck came and picked up Sayu's car. Now she realized she didn't have a ride home.  
>"Um, I better call my room mates and see if they can pick me up," Sayu said, pulling out her cell phone and dialing in Nadashiko's number.<br>"No, no, I'll drive you home!" Matsuada offered.  
>"Oh, no it's fine I don't want to cause you anymore trouble." But Matsuada was bent on taking her home, so Sayu finally agreed, and slid into the passenger seat. On the way home they talked for a while, then when they reached Sayu's apartment they stopped, and they were silent. Sayu looked at Matsuada, there was no doubt about it, she had feelings for him. She wanted to say something, to let him know that the feelings were there, but she didn't know how, so instead she unbuckled her seatbelt, and leaned closer to him. Sayu leaned in, very close to him, and kissed him.<br>When they pulled apart, Sayu looked in his dark brown eyes, and he looked into hers. Then, Sayu opened the door and walked into her apartment, without looking back.


End file.
